Unrelenting Hatred
by Minimania1
Summary: Sasuke left the village, according to Sakura. What if it wasn't as it seemed? The prologue is in Sakura's point of view. Pairings are not decided and might not exist.


This is my first fanfiction, so if I am doing something wrong or you feel something is not right, just let me know. I try to be perfect, but I still am not perfect.

**Disclaimer: I have no possession over any of the characters used in this story. Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner of the characters.**

* * *

**Prologue: Betrayal**

* * *

There were many great shinobi in Konohagakure, and many of them have died to protect Konoha and it's forgiving Will of Fire. However, today was a day where one ninja could no longer see the flames the Will of Fire that had once burned within him. Today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village in order to join Orochimaru, the snake sannin who had fled from Konoha years before.

Kakashi Hatake, a leaf Jonin who was Sasuke's former teacher did not miss the fact that today Sasuke was missing. In fact, none of the Konoha Eleven had missed this fact. Nobody had any idea of what happened, except Sakura Haruno, who was in shock and couldn't speak at the time. Yesterday, it was as if her entire world had crumpled before her. Now it was too late. Or, _almost _too late.

_Flashback_

_ Sakura Haruno was asleep until she heard a noise outside. She got dressed as fast as she could and ran outside, not even bothering to leave her door closed. To her surprise, Sasuke was walking down the road in his normal attire, which consisted of a black short-sleeved t-shirt with the Uchiha fan designed on the back of it, and white shorts._

_ In retrospective, Sakura would have jumped on the Uchiha, and in joy to the fact he was existing, but since it was two in the morning, she was rather confused. She ran to him, but she decided to stop halfway as Sasuke stopped and turned around._

_"Sakura, what do you want?" said Sasuke, who was at the same time walking back up the street, towards Sakura. It was as if he didn't even ask her anything, but only said it in his usual stoic and unforgiving voice._

_"Sasuke, I want to know what are you doing? Why are you out here way early in the morning?" asked Sakura._

_"Sakura, I am leaving. I no longer want to be here in the leaf. I want the power to destroy my brother. There is no power here in the leaf. There is no purpose to be here. It's useless going through ranks as if they gave you power, and I know a power source that will boost me and then I will be able to kill Itachi. Nobody is going to stop me, as I am going to grasp this power and if something gets in my way I will crush it atom by atom!" Sasuke raising his voice as he went on. Sakura listened to Sasuke in terror. She didn't know what to do; she came from a civilian clan. She was in shock. Unfortunately, nobody had woke up to Sasuke's yells, so now she would have to explain what had happened as soon as her initial shock was over._

_End Flashback_

"Sakura, I understand you were in shock, but why didn't you give off any sign as to what was happening? Sasuke could be anywhere now," explained Kakashi in a worried voice. Sakura mentally threw herself off a cliff for not thinking of that. Now that she wasn't in shock anymore, she could speak again, but she just didn't want to. She knew she had to, but she wouldn't talk too much.

"I... I don't know," Sakura explains," I just don't know."

"Well your _not knowing _caused the leaf village to bear a big loss of a shinobi," recessed Kakashi," He was the last member of the Uchiha clan left, and now he went down the drain."

Sakura wanted to kill herself after yesterday. There was only one benefactor that kept her alive. It was none other than the 'promise of a lifetime' that Naruto had gave Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was crying at the leaf gate at the loss of Sasuke. Many other shinobi were at the gate, but only Ino Yamanaka was crying as bad as she was._

_"Such unyouthfulness from our comrade!" stated Lee in his usual mood._

_"Gosh, I wonder what even caused him to leave. This place is awesome," said Kiba._

_"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Naruto._

_"Oh?" Sakura looked up from the ground she was crying at. "I just wish Sasuke-kun were back. Can you bring him back Naruto?"_

_"You know, I want to help you and bring back Sasuke-teme for you! That is the promise of a lifetime, dattebayo!" promised Naruto. Sakura admired Naruto's determination._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei," sobbed Sakura.

* * *

Well, that was quite the prologue. Kind of short I know, but when the actual chapters start I will be sure to put more meat into it then I did the prologue. Rate and Review!


End file.
